Slow Jam
by potterluvva
Summary: Harry notices Draco in a different light. Slash. HD. Also, RHerm
1. Default Chapter

**Slow Jam**

Disclaimer-no I don't own Harry Potter, just this plot and any characters I chose to add.

Chapter One-Realizing is the Key

Harry James Potter woke up to what seemed to be a pleasant day. The sun was shining, the birds chirping, and the sky a brilliant blue. Hell, even Snape had an odd glowing to him. Pleasant indeed. But little did Harry know that a secret was coming out today. A dark and disturbing secret. Okay, okay. Maybe not dark. But very disturbing.

Harry could feel the presence of said secret as he splashed water on Ron and ran for his life out to the Great Hall. Finally, when he was in safety from a grumpy Ron, Harry James Potter sat down for breakfast and contemplated every possibility for this "secret." Snape and Dumbledore together? Nah, that was too disturbing. (A.N. IT IS! THE MAN'S LIKE 80!) Ron and Hermione together? Like that would every happen at the rate they were going. Seamus was straight and now gay? Like that could ever happen. Harry sat there, so into contemplating, that he didn't notice that his breakfast was missing his mouth entirely and now laying on his once clean robes. He also didn't notice the slap on the arse the headmaster received from the infamous Snape.

He did, however, notice a sexy bloke named Draco Lucifer Malfoy enter the Great Hall. The ever so famous Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin. Witchweekly's Award winning Glare. Future Back up dancer for Madonna. Not that he was aware of that. As the egg that was formally on Harry's plate slid down his thigh, something resting in Harry's thigh grew rather large. And hard.

It was welll known that Mr. Harry Potter was gay. Yes, yes I know. Savior of the World(A.N. voldemort has died.)Boy-who-lived or in Malfoy's case boy-who-is-bloody-sexy. But the point is, Harry Potter is gay. And Malfoy is hot. Very hot. Delicious. Yum.

Back to this progressing story. As the ever so dazzling, dashing, elegant, graceful, and gorgeous walked sexily to his table, his hips swaying in an ever lasting rhythm. A redhead and busy brunette, arguing as usual, cut Harry's precious staring time short.

"Dear god Ronald. Just accept the fact and get on with your life."

"But, But. It's disgusting."

"Let Ginny date whom ever she wants. Just because she's dating Malfoy, your archenemy, doesn't mean you have to giver her a hard time. Let her chose. Just get on with your life."

Harry's head snapped up at this. Ginny was dating Malfoy. No. Not good. Not good at all. Harry could feel his heart sinking as his anger shot up. Why couldn't he have something he wanted? After saving the sodding world, you'd think he could get a thing or two he wanted. Blah. Hmmm. Blah is good. As you can probably tell, the savior of the world was easily amused and distracted. It's a wonder he didn't go for the shiny, metal, coin on the floor when he was battling Voldemort. Afterall, that's why Voldemort put it there. But off course, Harry's extensive training included not being distracted by shiny, metal objects cleverly placed infront of him. Off course, that is a whole other storry that will not be further discussed in this one. Nope. Not anymore.

"Blah," Harry whispered to himself.

"What was tha-," Hermione started to say but was rudely interrupted by a rude, obnoxious, Draco-stealing redhead.

"Draco darling," coed said weaselette.

"Ginny!" Draco replied, rather startled. Ginny leaned forward and met with Draco's lips in a sickeningly sweet kiss.

Harry's heart broke in a million pieces has he watched the display. He couldn't bear to watch it. His anger rose to enormous heights. Plates crashed, juice exploded, and eggs zoomed through the air. (A.N. doesn't that make you laugh? Just imagine eggs zooming through the air!) Everything in about a 50 foot radius was ruined except for the muffins. Harry had a soft spot for muffins and wanted to have one after breakfast was over.

Harry stood up, his eyes dark with emotion.

"I hope your happy. I'm going to take my muffin and myself ELSEWHERE!" And with that, he ran on out.

"Harry forgot his muffin," Hermione said, not sounding shocked. As if Harry heard that thought, he ran back into the room and grabbed the muffin, and ran back out.

"I'm guessing we should follow him," Ron said, turning to Hermione.

"I'm guessing we should too. Lead the way will you? And grab some chocolate muffins for Harry. As a peace offering," Hermione replied. The two ran out, arms filled with chocolate muffins and some blueberry for Ron. They followed the broken china and ripped paintings and came to find Harry resting on a tree. As soon as he saw them, he started to run away again.

"Harry stop blooding running. Now don't show me that finger. It isn't polite. Now speeding up. PULL THEM UP HARRY. THERE HAPPEN TO BE WOMEN AND MEN PRESENT THAT WISH NOT TO SEE THEIR BEST FRIEND'S WILLY!" Ron hollered to Harry.

Harry pulled up his pants and wiped his eyes clear of un cried tears.

"See? I'm fine." Harry said, as soon as they approached him. "I've never been better. Like when I lived with my Aunt and Uncle. Like when I saw Cedric die. Like when Sirius died." Harry said, choking on the last part. It was only sixth year and the pain was still new for him. " I've never been better. Never." Tears made there way down Harry's pale face. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and Ron around the two of them.

"Why can't I have something that I want? I want him. I never get what I want. Never." Harry choked out.

"Shhh. It's okay mate. It happens. If it makes you feel better? I'd chose you over her any day." Ron replied, making a sign of disgust while saying her. After that, no one said anything. Why? Because no one had to say anything because they understood each other too well.

Back in the Great Hall, Ginny and Malfoy had followed to see if Harry was all right. Ginny fainted when she heard Harry's words. Mostly out of disgust. Apparently she hadn't been informed of Harry's sexuality. Malfoy, on the other hand, fainted out of joy.

Author Notes- This story is based on Slow Jam by Usher. Yes, it's by Usher. It's on his album, My Way. Please read and review. Criticism is welcome. Please include mistakes i made(like grammer and such 'cuz i'm too lazy to find them my self)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: check chapter 1

Thank you for all the wonderful review! Honestly, I wrote this story while math is school one day because I as bored. I never thought anyone would like it! Anyway, on to chapter 2! Sorry for the horribly long wait!

Chapter 2: When Cat's fight

Now everyone's favorite hero was just where we left him. Ron was still awkwardly patting Harry on his back and staring disgustedly at his now damp shirt. Hermione was rubbing circles comfortingly on Harry's back, while mirth jumped from her eyes as she saw Ron's facial expression. The only thing extremely different was Harry's muffin seemed to be misplaced or stolen. Luckily, Hermione brought a spare. So, all was well with the Golden Trio. Now, moving on the unconscious Weaselette and Draco.

Weaselette was slowly waking up while Draco was still passed out from happiness. As Weaselette arrived into the land of consciousness and muffins, Dumbledore watched the proceedings from up above in his little big tower. It was almost like the on going's below was most amusing show but with a twist. It was real. Dumbledore mostly wanted to see Harry's reaction to his "lost" muffin. The evil, cynical, Harry's muffin stealing Dumbledore took a large bite out of Harry's muffin. This particular muffin stealer was so immersed by the ongoing below, that he failed to notice his 12 o'clock rendezvous arrive ten minutes early.

"What are you doing, Professor," a sluttishly dressed Snape drawled in what he hoped was a sexy voice. Dumbledore looked up Snape, whose lack of clothes caused many of the portraits to run in fear, and silently laughed at the choice of clothing. I will not go into description for fear of scarring minds, but I will tell you that Snape should never wear pink feathers again.

"I was watching the proceedings below, my dear fellow. I see you have arrived early. Would you like to-" Dumbledore tried to say snottily but failed when the feathered Snape climbed into his lap. They were about to continue in this said rendezvous when a high-pitched shriek pierced the air,

"Ah, Ms. Weasley has awoken-" Professor Snape began but was interrupted by a growl responding to the shriek.

"Harry seems happy to see her." But alas, so it was that Harry was most definitely not happy too see her. There was no doubt in anyone's minds that a fight would begin. Teachers and students alike began placing bets on who would win. Professor Dumbledore placed himself in charge of the bets, therefore canceling his rendezvous. But his lover was not disappointed. He got a share of the profits and the rest of Harry Potter's muffin. This day seemed to be going extremely well for Professor Severus Snape.

Now down to the battlefield, Weaselette and Harry were now circling each other. Ron wasn't sure what to do so just contented himself by drawing on Malfoy's face with Hermione's lipstick. Hermione cheered for Harry and shot looks at the now drag Malfoy.

"Why do you want Draco, Harry? He's not even gay!" Weaselette spit out.

"Why do you want Draco, Weaselette? Your not even straight!" Harry shot back because of lack of a better response.

The remark caused Weaselette to stop in confusion. How was she not straight? The remark made no sense to her whatsoever but did give Harry the advantage to pounce on her. The now dirty female weasel laid a pile of mud while Harry began his victory dance. He looked rather foolish (or adorable depending on if you asked the now awakening Malfoy) and everyone stared at the familiar dance with awe. It seemed it was the same dance that Harry did after defeating Voldemort. The dance apparently had Celtic origins. How Harry learned that dance is another story that will not be written within this story.

As Draco woke up to so the extremely happy Harry dancing, Draco began to contemplate his options. Play hard to get? Or jump right in the bed? Tough call. Draco decided to do the first one. Why not get showered with gifts _and_ get frisky in bed? Draco smiled happily at his choice. Then he smiled at Harry. Then he smiled at the sky because it was blue.

Many people stopped watching the still dancing Harry, to stare at the smiling Draco. What an odd sight! A Malfoy, happy? Could it be? Sensing that people were no longer staring at him, he followed everyone's gazes. Harry's eyes light up as he saw his dragon. Yes his dragon. He walked up to the still smiling Draco and lightly tapped his shoulder. Draco smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back. The crowd smiled at the smiling pair. Everyone lived happily ever after will smiles on their faces.

Well that's one ending to this day. But that's not the real ending. Soon, everyone decided to stop smiling at go to class. Dumbdore decided to come down to the battlefield and see if he could get Harry riled up about his muffin. Draco decided to leave to, but no after a quick "It's over" to Ginerva Weasley. Off course, she was still wondering if she was straight or not and did not notice.

Harry decided he was happy today. He turned around to follow Draco to potions class but then noticed something was gone.

"WHERE IS MY MUFFIN?"

Sorry, it's rather short and pathetic, yes I know. I will sincerely try to do better next chapter. Or perhaps I will rewrite this chapter. Anyway, please review and tell me how horrible it was. Thank you!


End file.
